


Princess Game

by vivaforever597



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Ryo kissed Koyuki’s hand. “Come along, Princess - our public awaits.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaspberryHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryHeaven/gifts).



> I didn't really fill this prompt, because it asked for Ryo being forced to be honest about her emotions instead of funneling them into acting, when the latter is really exactly what she does in this fic. But I saw the pairing request and I really couldn't resist... I definitely tried to play up Ryo's gallantry! I've always thought of her as a female version of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club, so from there I jumped to her calling Koyuki "princess"... and here we are.
> 
> (The title is like Soldier Game, but with princesses. Hahaha aren't I so good at this?)

“Come along, Princess.” Ryo bent to kiss Koyuki’s hand. “Our public awaits.”

Koyuki flushed with pleasure – whether from Ryo’s attentions or from the impending show, she didn’t know. Or rather, she wouldn’t have known if she’d stopped to think about it. But Ryo kept a hold of her wrist, pulling her along onto the stage.

For an instant, Koyuki forgot that the fairytale castle setup was only the backdrop for their school idol concert. It was frighteningly easy for her to believe that she really was the princess, happily attending a ball in her honor... She had wondered why her clubmates had insisted on making her the show’s focal point. Surely, she’d thought, Himeno would be a more suitable choice. Her name was perfect, after all! For that matter, Shun or Misaki or even Yuuka would have made a perfect princess. But Ryo had insisted that Yuki had to be her princess, and the others hadn’t put up any argument. Shun had even cheered her on, convinced that Koyuki would be a perfect Snow White type, whereas she herself was more of a Robin Hood...

Of course, there had been no doubt that Ryo would be the prince. She was the only one of them with the necessary elegance. And she had the temperament besides, even though Koyuki tended to think of her as the angelic type rather than the princely type.

“Your ballroom, Princess,” Ryo said as they reached their marks on the stage, the noise of the crowd beyond the curtain reaching them muffled. It wasn’t at all difficult to imagine it as the noise of dozens – hundreds? – of eager ball guests... “And may I say what an honor it is to dance with you tonight,” Ryo continued. She bent to kiss Koyuki’s hand again, then let it fall, fingers still lightly twined with hers, in their opening pose. She gently caressed Koyuki’s hand, her gloves surprisingly soft. Somewhere in her brain, Koyuki wondered what her bare skin would feel like. But her conscious mind was too occupied with her fairytale. The one that they were about to make true.


End file.
